


Spared

by CrystallineGreen



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Albion, Army, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Conflict Resolution, Execution, Fable 3 Main Quest, Fear, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Kings & Queens, Little Sisters, Logan has FEELINGS, Loss of Faith, Making Up, One Shot, Protective Siblings, Rebellion, Reflection, Royal Army, Royalty, Sacrifice, Seer Theresa, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Siblings, Some Humor, Sparing Life, Spoilers, king logan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: Sparing Logan’s life elicits an unexpected reaction, leading to a talk reminiscent of when he and his sister were children.
Relationships: Logan & Princess (Fable)
Kudos: 6





	Spared

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t help myself and always end up sparing Logan in _Fable III_. He’s a good character and actually quite tragic, in the way he had to make sacrifices, as well as being manipulated by Theresa to follow this path. Because, as far as I see it, she knew what she was doing from the beginning and that he would fail, resulting in the Prince/Princess taking over.

The flames dancing in the open fire of the war room usually brought tranquillity and allowed the Queen to think clearly, but it wasn’t working tonight. Sitting on the throne and having the power to choose Logan’s fate hardly delivered the desired reprieve. If anything, it left her worse for wear and longing to go back in time, to before this entire mess began – when they simply called one another brother and sister.

 _If he_ _only came to me_ _from the beginning,_ _explained the Crawler and its darkness_ _…we would have made a great team. And I wouldn’t feel this way._ Yet it was far too late. She spared his life, of course, on the condition he relinquish the throne and advise on the upcoming battle for the future of Albion, the likes of which not seen for who knew how many centuries. It made her shiver. Much was at stake. _We might lose this._

Deep in thought, the woman paid little notice to her surroundings. A figure entered the room, treading softer than a cat; an assassin come to end the fledgling reign? She noticed him from the corner of her eye, a flash of recognition followed by what felt like a heart attack.

“Logan!” the Queen hissed. “Do you _have_ to do that?”

Said male blinked hard, surprised by her reaction, then realised his error. “I’m sorry.” Without asking, he took a seat beside her, albeit with space between the pair, a visual indicator of how apart they had grown. “It’s very late, sister. You need rest if you are to deliver a compelling speech to the people tomorrow.”

“Now I know why you always looked tired,” she responded, returning her attention to the fire. Its hypnotic dance helped one forget the trials of the day.

A mere whisper filled the semi-darkness, although its meaning held immense power and volume. “I expected to die.”

“Didn’t want to give you the pleasure.” The words were unjust and flew out of the woman’s mouth before she could filter them, causing her to regret beginning another sparring match. She pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced his way. “I didn’t mean that. It’s been a long road…and I feel like I’ve lost everything.”

Logan frowned, uneasy about forcing more guilt. “No apologies. I deserved that. It has been a long time coming.”

“I wonder if Mother ever felt like this.”

“It’s likely, yet she never showed it on her face or told us the truth about her adventures. We only heard stories from soldiers and staff about what she used to get up to. Even they were exaggerated.”

“I’m not sure about that.”

“I told you never to pay attention to Reaver.”

The Queen caught a hint of humour to her sibling’s voice and found it lightened the mood almost immediately. “But _you_ can? Hardly fair.”

A brow rose. “You’re forgetting that I _used_ him. I never professed to listen.”

“Semantics.”

“Semantics make the world turn.”

“I’m sure you mean money.” Her lips curved into a smirk. “You never were good with savings.”

There came a pause, dark eyes caught in a staring match. Everything had been said and done a thousand times – well, perhaps apart from one thing. She understood his discomfort around people, lacking her natural social skills and effortless charm. The man’s ability lay in military strategy and his icy heart meant making those difficult decisions she could not.

They needed and loved one another, something never spoken aloud.

“Logan-” the Queen began, yet was abruptly silenced. He shot forward, arms wrapping around and pulling her slim frame closer than even when they had been little children, innocent and kind to all. It was an odd and embarrassing act for him, impulsive and weak; regardless, he took comfort in embracing flesh and blood for the first time in years. She felt herself break, releasing all the bottled up emotions nobody but her brother was allowed to see.

_Not even Walter._

In his arms, she quivered and soon felt warm tears rolling down her cheeks. He noticed, the water seeping into his elaborate shirt, and released her to quietly observe. They came in waves, blurring sight and reducing her face to a puffy, red mess.

 _What have I done to you?_ “For Albion!” went the saying, but what about _her_ , struggling to rule in his place? She was the diplomat and poster girl for the army, inspirational, rushing onto the field with her men. _You’re worth more than that to me._ He lifted a hand to wipe some of the tears. “I should have trusted you…the way I once asked you to trust me. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I-I don’t know if I can do this,” the Queen stammered. “ _Any_ of it. I need your help. You’re stronger than me. I’ve taken the world on my shoulders now, too, and look at me. I’m too weak for it. I’m good out there, fighting and rescuing people, but I’m no leader. I’m just some pretty idol for the people to adore until they get sick of me.”

She had never appeared so _tired_. In that, he knew sparing him wasn’t solely selfless. Not for the sake of the world, because he was her brother or needing another to share weakness with. The woman searched for somebody else to rule.

“Please. I think I made a mistake. The whole rebellion was a _mistake_.”

Logan defiantly shook his head. On that they couldn’t agree. “You helped me see clearly. You have done nothing wrong. _You_ are meant to lead. Theresa knew what she was doing.”

“You’re right there.” His sister’s eyes grew hard, more befitting the heiress to a grand legacy. “Theresa knew what would happen and didn’t lift a finger. Just pushed us around like pawns, the way she did with Mother. Sitting in that magic tower and _seeing_ the darkness. Like it would be wrong to help us _survive_! And where is Theresa now? Gone!”

He watched in surprise and thought to choose the next words carefully, speaking with more feeling than she ever heard. “Whatever has happened is in the past and we must accept it. All that can be done is to take what we have learnt on our journeys to ensure victory in the coming days. We two are fortunate enough to have seen the _real_ world, beyond Albion. Your place is here. Lead and I will follow.”

“See? This is why you should be King,” she interrupted, earning a frown from her sibling. “Sorry. Continue.” _Although I don’t see the point. You can’t convince me._

His glare softened. “I was willing to die to put things right and you spared me. It was then that I truly comprehended your decision. Your compassion helped me realise that my death would never fix anything.”

The Queen’s mouth dropped open. _He’s changed. Is that my power? Not magic and acrobatics, but reach through his icy heart and remind him of his original purpose. To inspire him to keep going despite all the mistakes._ Theresa never mentioned being able to do that.

“Now…what say you continue down this path, sister?” Logan asked. “Unless you’re determined to hold the record for shortest reign?”

Nothing would ever be easy and straightforward, although that seemed the pattern of her escapades. She lost too much in the war to overthrow him and now struggled to rebuild the monarchy into what it had been decades ago.

“No more sacrifice, not even to achieve victory. I’ll find a way to balance funds, with your help,” she insisted. “Just promise me you’ll stay alive.”

“I promise,” he said. For all the assurances made, this one he vowed to never break.


End file.
